cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaime Alcaraz
Jaime Alcaraz (ハイメ・アルカラス Haime Arukarasu) is one of the characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. The clan that he uses is Aqua Force. His Vanguard circle is indigo. Personality He is very outgoing, always ready to try new things, and enjoys having fun. He has also shown himself to be very good at reading people, recognizing the potential in a Rickshaw-driver and a young cardfighter, which also makes him easy to get along with, so he makes friends very easily. He is also considerably flirtatious, as shown in Turn 10 where he tries to confess his love towards a shrine maiden and Tokoha. He is revealed to be an orphan, and grew up in a children's home under the care of a man named Emilio. It was Emilio who gave Jaime his first card (One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas), and taught him how to play Vanguard. As such, Thavas is Jaime's most treasured card, he goes so far as to throw himself off a small bridge into a river in order to catch it and pass it over to Chrono. Being native from Spain, he frequently uses Spanish words when talking and has some difficulty talking in Japanese. History Anime Jaime is first seen when Chrono accepts his quest to show him "Japan's Vanguard". Instead, Chrono is dragged around town while Jaime does some sightseeing. After a few hours, Mamoru comes to drag Jaime back to the Dragon Empire HQ, reminding him that he came to Japan to have an exhibition match with Mamoru. Jaime creamed Mamoru and later challenged Chrono to a fight. If Chrono could win, then he would be instantly made a Grade 2 fighter. Jaime drove Chrono into a corner, forcing him to get a heal trigger to stay afloat and eventually retiring almost all of his rear-guards. However, Chrono managed a miraculous comeback using Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon's skill. After Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha's loss to Kanzaki, Jaime dropped by while on vacation in Japan. He gave Chronodragon Nextage to Chrono, but forgot what the mysterious original user of Gear Chronicle looked like. Afterwards, he decided to accompany Chrono along with Shion, Tokoha, Kumi, and Team Trinity Dragon in his attempt to put a smile back on Taiyou's face. It is revealed later on in Episode 2 of the GIRS Crisis arc that Emilio was given Thavas by a "mysterious stranger" washed up on a beach. The stranger was in fact one of the members of the Soryu family, which explains how Jaime came to obtain Aqua Force despite it being exclusively used by Leon and the Chen twins prior. It is implied this happened before the events of season 2, as he appears to be incredibly grateful to Leon for freeing Aqua Force (Thavas was the only card he had and is therefore implied he couldn't create a full deck). Jaime makes a return in Stride Gate, and in typical fashion, shows up abruptly and "offers" Chrono and the gang the chance to train on an island (an offer which only has yes as an answer). While Jaime does assist in the training with a few fights and some deck-advice here and there, he also spends a fair amount of time sun bathing and making jokes. Despite his lackadaisical attitude however, he again proves his astute ability to read people, and sets up a situation for Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha to go hiking through the island, just the three of them. This gave them a chance to slow down and talk after everything that happened to them recently, and they return more in sync than ever before, much to Jaime's chagrin. He returns to Japan towards the end of the Stride Gate series to support Chrono. Jaime's next re-appearance is in Paris participating in the Euro-League in a rather dominant fashion, showcasing his new Wave, complete with a new ace card, Wailing Thavas. With it, he defeated Cain Burkley. He is still very invested in Tokoha, giving her free tickets to his cardfights. He later introduces her to an up-and-coming fighter in the Euro-League, Miguel Torres, and the two quickly become friends. Despite his continued outward 'happy-go-lucky' demeanor, he shows Tokoha that Miguel's death has affected him too, and in order to bring Tokoha back to her senses, Jaime challenges her to a cardfight. Inspired to live Miguel's goal to win the Japan U20, Tokoha and Jaime make their return to Japan to compete (Jaime dons a mask to 'disguise' himself, dubbing himself multiple variations of "Masked Mascara", though this does very little fooling anyone), although unbeknownst to Jaime, Tokoha asks Kumi to be her first team-member as Jaime is already 20 so he can't compete, besides he's already a pro. As recompense for this, Tokoha lets Jaime be the team coach, which later comes back to haunt her when Jaime registers the team under the name (Team) "Jaime Flowers". He continues to support Team Jaime Flowers throughout the U20 in his usual rambunctious nature, quickly assigning the nickname, "Sato-runrun" to Satoru Enishi, who has piqued his interest. Later on during the first stage of the U20, he is brought on as a special guest commentator, however he makes absolutely no attempt at all to be professional, and openly expresses favourtism (especially regarding Tokoha) alongside some Jaime-esque antics (dancing and waving fans around), making things quite difficult for MC Mya. At the end of the first day of the U20's Second Stage, he offers to return to Paris to look into Miguel's past, and hopefully shed some light on his relationship with Kazumi Onimaru, in place of Tokoha. Deck He uses an Aqua Force deck whose ace card is One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas, as well as having Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros as a finisher. This deck is focused on standing and adding power to rearguards which lets him conduct as many powerful attacks as he can. Jaime's deck is rebuilt in GIRS Crisis, focusing on gaining new attacks as well as his new G Unit, Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas. His deck in NEXT focuses on the skills of Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas, with various supporting units that utilise the Wave ability. Gallery For a full gallery of Jamie, see Jamie Alcaraz/Gallery. Quotes *(JP): "I feel it in my heart!" (common quote) *(EN): "Be still my heart!" (common quote) *"If that smoke is blown all over the world, everyone will be healthy! So I'll use this..." (When he attempted to use a large fan to blow the smoke that is said to cure the body's ailments) *"These flowers are for you." (When he gave candy apples to a Japanese temple maiden) *"Rickshaws are awesome! This feeling as we fly along... Yet it's smoother than riding a car. And the scenery changes, too!" (While riding a rickshaw with Chrono Shindou) *"Turning me down like that... I like you more and more! I'll make you fall in love with me, wait and see! Jaime will shoot an arrow through your heart!" (To Tokoha Anjou) *(JP): "Generation Zone... release! Sail forth! Down the channel of my guiding fate! Stride Generation!" (when performing Stride) *"Praise Vanguard. They become amigos after the match." (To Chrono Shindou) *"With the boy and the rickshaw driver, my heart fluttered. If I feel it in my heart, I have to respond accordingly." (To Chrono Shindou) *(EN): "Liberating the Generation Zone! Go forth, along the road of destiny that guides me! Generation Stride!" (When performing Stride) Battles Trivia *In Japanese anime, his name is pronounced as "Hai-may Alcaraz", which is the name's Spanish pronunciation. While in English anime, his name is pronounced as "Jay-mee Alcaraz". *Jaime Alcaraz has the same voice actor as the character version of Drum Bunker Dragon, the buddy of Gao Mikado in Future Card Buddyfight. **Jaime's voice actor also voices another Aqua Force user, Leon Soryu. *Both he and Leon were born in August and share the same zodiac. *Jaime is seen driving a car in Turn 26, which would suggest he has a driver's license. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aqua Force Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters